


Star Spangled Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Star Spangled Bingo, kissed to keep quiet, opening the wrong gift, painting a room, teaching the other something new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: These are short drabbles accompanied with an animated mood board for #Star Spangled Bingo over on tumblr.I am not sure how many I will do in this style.  I quite like my bingo card and they may all be full fics.  So I shall adjust this as needed.





	1. Kissed to Keep Quiet (Winterhawk)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  Bucky Barnes x Clint Barton  
> Synopsis:  Not that he’d admit it but Bucky loves listening to Clint Talk.  Sometimes he just needs some silence though.  
> A/N:  For my @star-spangled-bingo fill ‘Kissed to Keep Quiet’

_Clint was frustrating, to say the least.  While Bucky sat quietly nursing a beer, Clint was now on his 3rd cup of coffee and talking non-stop.  3rd for the night mind you.  He’d been drinking it all day too and he seemed to be buzzing.  Quite the feat really considering how strong his caffeine addiction was._

_It was just this constant chatter.  On and on about just every tiny thing that popped into his head.  The line at Starbucks, the latte art they did on his coffee that morning.  A dog he stopped to pat.  The fact he actually made Natasha crack a smile today.  How Tony and he had developed some new trick arrows.  How one of them had a net in it and he accidentally set it off in his hand and it trapped both he and Tony in it and they had to be rescued by Steve.  What he had for lunch (pizza).  What he had for a snack later (cold pizza).  The other dog he got to pat on the way home.  The cute kids who stopped and asked for his autograph but then only asked him questions about Spider-Man._

_He talked and talked and talked._

_It was infuriating.  Sometimes all Bucky wanted was some quiet.  Even though he did quite like how Clint wanted to include him in his day - not that Bucky would ever admit to that - he also did like that light tone that Clint always had in his voice.  Like he wasn’t going to let the world hold him down.  At least not today.   Bucky wouldn’t admit to liking that either._

_Bucky raised his head from the model spaceship he’d been assembling.  Clint’s eyes were glittering as he babbled about how when he got back home Alpine was cleaning Lucky._

_“They stopped immediately when they saw me and then Alpine bit the dog’s ear…”  Clint said gesticulating wildly.  His coffee splashed out if the small slot on top of the plastic lid and landed on the front of his shirt.  “Aww… Coffee.  No.”_

_He started to wipe his shirt and complain about how he wanted to wear this one tomorrow too, and Bucky leaned in, capturing Clint’s lips and wrapping his around him and pulling him closer.  Clint made a muffled yelp and resisted for one second before melting into him. Bucky hummed into the kiss as their lips moved together.  The room fell silent except for that gentle smack of their lips.  Bucky liked the quiet.  He also liked to kiss Clint.  Though he’d never admit to that either._


	2. Opening the Wrong Present (Sam Wilson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:  Sam Wilson x Reader  
> Synopsis: Sam opens a present of yours by mistake.  He then panics about how he’s going to keep the contents a secret.  
> A/N:  For my @star-spangled-bingo fill ‘Opening the Wrong Present’.  Mature Readers. Sex toys ahoy.

[](https://avengerscompound.tumblr.com/image/183863607966) 

_It had been an accident.   One he wasn’t sure what to do about now.  There were a lot of people here and he was questioning what kind of off-kilter sense of humor your best friend must have to think that giving you this in a packed room that had not only your parents but a few elderly relatives and at least six small children, was a good idea.  Even if it had been you that opened it, that wasn’t something you would want to pull out in front of all these people, surely?_

_On top of that when he’d opened it he nearly threw it on the floor in shock._

_Well, of course, he had.  What was he expected to do after he opened a large purple vibrator with studs all down the end?  His initial thought had been that you had bought it for him and he had a very graphic visual of it going into his butt._

_He’d resisted.  Carefully closing the lid back on the box and searching for the card.  That’s when he’d found it was actually for you._

_Which to be honest was a huge relief.  Only now Sam was sitting there with a box containing a large purple vibrator and no idea how to get your attention without drawing the attention of everyone else in the room._

_He started staring at you, narrowing his eyes and drumming his fingers on the box.  “Uncle Sam, are you okay?”  His nephew Jody asked._

_“Yeah, bud.  Totally fine.”  He said, a little too loudly and a little too cheerily._

_“Don’t you like your present?”  Jody asked._

_“Oh, it’s actually your aunts,”  Sam replied, hoping that might catch your attention._

_Jody reached for it.  “I’ll take it to her.”_

_“Whoa!”  Sam said lifting the box above his head, as visions of the kids running through the house wielding a large purple sex toy as a weapon filled his head.  “No!  It’s fine.  Honey?  You wanna come get your present?  I opened it by mistake.”_

_You looked over at him.  “So pass it over.”  You said_

_“No, honey, come here please.”  He said.  Your friend leaned in and whispered in your ear and you snorted which set her off in peels of giggles._

_“Okay,”  You said getting up and taking it from him.  “I’ll just go put this away.”  You said and leaned in to whisper to him.  “Later you can use it to me if you like.”_

_Sam sat back and smirked watching you as you left the room holding the box close to you and chuckling to yourself.  Maybe it wasn’t such a bad present after all._


	3. The Nursery (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers X Reader  
> Synopsis:   Steve teaches you to paint a mural on the nursery wall  
> A/N: For my @star-spangled-bingo Fill: Teaching the Other Something New& my @marvelfluffbingo Fill:  Painting a Room

_“Have you ever done this before?”  You asked._

_Steve stood on a step ladder in front of the sky blue wall, carefully drawing light lines in graphite pencil as he looked at a reference picture that was tapped next to him.  There was a very faint grid ruled out on the paint as well as over the picture, and Steve was in the process of making a large copy of one of the small squares line art._

_Steve looked down at you and smiled.  It was such a soft and loving look.  His pale blue eyes crinkling at the corners just a little.  “I’ve never actually done it before, but I understand the basic principle.”_

_“Why don’t you just paint it?”  You asked trying to figure out how that one square related to the picture he had sketched up earlier in the week._

_“If you want a huge mess that only abstractly looks like a scene from the Wizard of Oz then sure.  But I need the line art first.”  He said playfully._

_“So why the grid then?”  You asked._

_Steve stepped down from the ladder, with the picture and wrapped his arms around your waist.  His hand automatically going to your swollen belly and stroking it absentmindedly.  Something he did a lot since you started showing.  “If I stand back here, I can see what I want to do, but up close it’s harder.  If I break it all down into a grid, I can copy each box one at a time is all.”  He held up the paper for you to see and your eyes flicked from the paper to the pencil lines on the wall.  “It’s almost math more than art.”_

_“Can I try it too?”  You asked._

_He nodded.  “Sure.  You want to do the square next to the one I’m working on?  Link the lines up to mine?”_

_You nodded and the two of you went to work sketching on the wall.   He’d look over each square you did and correct your mistakes until the entire scene of Dorothy, Toto and their friends walking down the yellow brick road toward the Emerald City was sketched out on the wall._

_“Alright, painting time,”  Steve said, displaying a mixture of his serum enhanced stamina and the fact he wasn’t heavily pregnant right now._

_“Steve,”  You whined._

_He chuckled and kissed your head.  “Okay.  You sit and drink lemonade and watch me paint.”_

_“That sounds like a good way to paint a room together,”  You agreed sitting down in one of the deck chairs you’d placed in the middle of the room._

_Steve chuckled and popped open one of the green paints and crouched down start to paint the base layer of the rolling hills of Oz.  “Well, if you feel like joining me you can.”_

_You watched him as he bent over and began painting a large stripe across the bottom of the wall, his butt popped out and his shouldered squared.  “Mmm…”  You hummed taking a long sip of your lemonade.  “I think I’m fine helping like this.”_


End file.
